


Kaleidoscope

by Tarlan



Category: Die Nacht aus Blei | The Night of Lead (1985)
Genre: Character Study, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mathieu reflects on the surreal world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaleidoscope

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the PHOENIX "FILL IN THE FICTION" Challenge 2011

  


_Unser schmerz ist ein instrument, das nur durch kurze Zeit tont  
(loose translation: Pain is short-lived)  
Hans Henny Jahnn - Die Nacht aus Blei_

Franz was beautiful, with his dark blond hair and green eyes, and a wicked smile. The bellboy uniform, a splash of bright red in a drab world surrounding Mathieu, fitted the slender frame perfectly and the hat sat jauntily on his head, adding an air of youth and innocence. Mathieu was enthralled by him, yearning to touch him, to calm the fear in the other man's eyes.

In the blink of an eye, the innocence of youth was stripped away along with the red uniform, leaving the raw sensuality of a man who knew what he wanted, revealing a darker side. Mathieu's mouth went dry as he imagined running his fingers over the smooth, unblemished skin, but then, after offering this tantalizing glimpse of perfection, Franz was gone--vanishing as if he had never been there.

Once more Mathieu stumbled through a strange world of decay. More surreal images filled his mind; some exotic, others disturbing as he watched the tattered man slowly lose the white mask to reveal his true face. Mathieu's face. Memories resurfaced of malevolence and harsh laughter, of being pushed from one man to another, his pristine uniform becoming ragged and dirtied as they tore at his clothing. He felt the blow of fists and the sharp pain in his side as the knife plunged into his body. He could taste the metallic dirt on the floor of the dilapidated building that he had so foolishly ventured into in search of something forbidden--and found only death.

The images of his killers faded, twisting within his dream world until the ugliness of reality was gone and he could feel Franz pressed against him, behind him, until even he vanished once more.

He was back in the strange, gray world where a ship waited on the distant horizon. He had always loved the sea.The angel stood before him again, reaching out, and Mathieu took his hand. Thinking of the beautiful Franz, he felt a small pang of regret as he allowed the angel to lead him towards the ship but he never looked back, feeling a sense of peace as he left the horror of the real world behind forever.

END

1400x1000 Wallpaper version at: http://www.michaelbiehn.co.uk/data/wallpaper/nightoflead/index.html


End file.
